Chronicles of a trainer
by Ryushi Nigami
Summary: A new trainer falls into Bishie World. find out who he is and what his connection is with the Famed Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu of Amnesiac plus Bishie World equals Chaos. this story will end as soon as it merges with ApBWeC. [rated for safety][on hiatus]


**_Chronicles of a Trainer_**

**_Ryushi Nigami_**

**_This is a new story I am going to be working on explaining the origins of Ryushi Nigami and how he looks like Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu (From Amnesiac plus bishie World equals Chaos, another story of mine). Yet again, beware the short chapters and cliffies. first chapters are always fun to mess around with, though. especially in Bishie World._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for Ryushi Nigami. the anime characters belong to their respective Owners and Megan belongs to LoneHowl, who is a great writer of Bishie World fictions... but not as great as the all powerful and very original Songwind-sama who created Bishie World. Bow to Songwind-sama_**

**_Prologue: A new trainer._**

"Man, am I tired!" Ryushi Nigami plopped down on the couch after another harrowing day at school. "I knew being able to do things like that is supposed to be a secret, but sometimes i can't help it. Besides, he deserved it." the silver-haired red-eyed teen thought back to what he did and winced a bit. "Although perhaps I should have used a smaller hammer."

**_Flashback_**

"I am sick and tired of you getting all the chicks just because you have cooler hair then me!" A big, ugly brute (whose name shall be omitted for confidentiality) slams Ryushi against the school wall.

"Sheesh! calm down will you? It's not my fault they chase me!" Ryushi has his hands up in an 'I didn't do it' pose. Too bad for the nameless bully he wasn't paying attention.

"I don't get how a pretty boy like you can get more girls then me! Just for that, i'm going to smash your face in!"Pulling back a ham-sized fist, he notices the smirk on Ryushi's face. "what's so funny?"

Ryushi points behind him and the bully turns his head as Ryushi reaches intoanother dimension and pulls out a really big hammer. the bully turns back, saying, "I don't see nothing."

Before He can complete his turn, Ryushi smacks him on the head with the Hammer, dropping the bully like a fly. Dusting himself off and straightening his black trenchcoat, Ryushi turns and walks away from the scene calmly, the bully's buddies having already fled. "Baka."

**_end Flashback_**

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing he won't remember any of it." changing out of his school uniform and into his normal attire of black jeans and a black T-shirt with a dragon on it, He hops onto the computer tocheck his email. "Let's see, junk, junk, Hey, mail from Kit." Reading it quickly and replying, he continues on. "More junk, no I don't need breast enlargement, and hey, what's this?" Looking at the strange Email with no sender or subject, he decides to put it through the virus gauntlet. A program of his own design, it tests emails for any of the known viruses and even some viruses that he himself had made. It was a genius program that even recognized brand new viruses. "It should be there fore a moment. Anyways," he returns to his inbox, "More junk, lots and lots of reviews."

Smiling in his work, he decides to read the latestMegatokyo for a while as his program does it's job."heh, Piro seems to be having fun in the Cave of Evil." the computer beeps at him. "hmm, it seems that the Email made it through the gauntlet. Let's check it out." upon opening the email, he finds a link. "eh? nani? Oh well, it seems harmless enough."

clicking the link, he finds it to lead to a web page with a Pokemon-esque feel to it. He skips through the text, only stopping to actually read one part near the end."CATCH ANIME CHARACTERS? Sweet, must be some sort of new online RPG. Okay, i'll bite. but before I do..." he scans the rest of the page for any information in small print. finding something below the 'Make me a Trainer' button, he magnifies it. "Be sure to have everything you want in your pockets before you click the above link? hmm..." going through his room, he grabs his CD player, headphones, and sunglasses. "Okay, I'm all set. Now, Make me a trainer!"

He clicks the button and his screen swirls into a myriad of colors. "What the? But i scanned it." he tries to reach toward the mouse but finds that he can't move and he can't keep from staring at the screen. "that's... strange." Before blacking out, he tries once more to move but is stuck to the chair. "hoo, boy. Mom's going to kill me." then he passes out and the room becomes empty.

**_Meanwhile, in Bishie world... _**

Megan is Just walking along looking for bishies when suddenly she finds an unconscious figure clad in black lying on the ground. rushing to him, she shakes him awake. "Oi, you okay?"

the young man groans and sits up. Megan notices his silver hair and thinks, 'Wow, He must be a bishie.'

He turns to her and opens his eyes slightly, squinting at the sudden light. "where am I?"

Megan pulls out a bishie ball. "I don't know honey, but you are mine!" Tapping him on the shoulder with the ball, she's surprised when he doesn't get sucked in.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Your's? what do you mean, your's? Last thing i remember was sitting at my desk and clicking that 'Make me a Trainer' button. thought it was a new online RPG."

Megan sighs. 'Damn, another Newbie.' "Well, it isn't. This is the real deal. Welcome to Bishie World."

**_End chapter_**

**_Sorry bout the abrupt ending, but I really need to end this somewhere. don't get your hopes up, this is probably the longest chapter i am ever going to write... ever. Please review and if you want to be in the story, i'll try to fit you in somewhere. this will end as soon as I Merge it into Amnesiac plus bishie World equals Chaos.Many thanks to Lonehowl for maybe possibly letting me use her character to bring mine to orientation. (Makes puppy dog eyes and pouts) Onegai, Lonehowl-dono?_**

**_Ja ne!  
Ryushi Nigami_**


End file.
